


Чарли не сёрфят

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Sex, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, High School AU, Making Out, OOC / Out of Characte, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Present Tense, Psychology, Single work, UST / Unresolved Sexual Tension, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: 1973 год. Демобилизованный из Вьетнама морпех приезжает в небольшой калифорнийский городок на берегу залива Монтерей, где устраивается тренером по плаванию в местную школу, и совершенно неожиданно для самого себя обретает друга в лице ученицы, которая очень любит прогуливать его тренировки.Notes: Название работы является отсылкой к фильму Ф.Ф. Копполы «Апокалипсис сегодня» и одновременно с этим - к одноимённой инсталляции итальянского художника М. Каттелана.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	1. 1. Осень

_«On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway…»_

_© Eagles — Hotel California_

Рей, подгоняемая звуком свистка, отталкивается от бортика, чувствуя каждой порой, как тело резко погружается в воду. Запах хлорки привычно бьёт по ноздрям, громогласный мужской голос комментирует каждое её действие. Она не слышит ничего из того, что ей говорят, ощущая лишь монотонные удары волн, порождаемые её собственными движениями, о барабанные перепонки всякий раз, когда она погружает голову. Свежие царапины саднят в едкой воде бассейна, что подстёгивает ещё сильнее, заставляя ускориться. Гребок—поворот головы—вдох—погружение—гребок—выдох… Она не думает ни о чём, повторяя этот набор движений, доведённый до автоматизма за годы тренировок.

— Мисс Палпатин! Мисс Палпатин! Да остановитесь же вы! Я к кому обращаюсь?! — до Рей не сразу доходит, что окликают её. 

И она, ведомая привычкой, проплывает, кажется, ещё треть дистанции, прежде чем остановиться и застыть посреди дорожки, судорожно хватая воздух ртом, и пытаясь стянуть сморщенными от воды и хлора пальцами ненавистный зажим с носа.

— Да? — ей всего лишь хочется закончить, наконец, эту тренировку и отправиться шататься по району с Финном и Роуз до самого вечера. Но, кажется, у её нового тренера совершенно иные планы на этот счёт.

Он сидит аккурат напротив её дорожки, на корточках, слегка склонив голову набок так, что его длинные неопрятные волосы застилают правую половину лица, на которой, Рей знает, красуется уродливый шрам, заработанный им во Вьетнаме. «Удел всякого милитариста», — ехидничает она про себя, демонстративно отплывая в противоположный от него конец дорожки.

— У тебя эпилепсия? — он даже и не пытается приподняться, чтобы обойти бассейн и подойти к ней. — Зачем ты так дёргаешься? Движения должны быть более плавными! Уверенными!

Она ничего не отвечает, задумчиво водя пальцем по краю бортика. Ссадина, оставленная вчера на щеке дедом, решившим в очередной раз позаботиться о моральном облике внучки и её круге общения, ноет слишком сильно, чтобы беспокоиться о чём-либо кроме неё. Хочется скорее умыться проточной водой и нанести какую-нибудь мазь, но вместо этого Рей вынуждена битый час торчать в почти опустевшем бассейне в компании своего нового странноватого тренера по плаванию, в то время как Финн, наверняка, уже куда-нибудь свалил вместе с ребятами, так и не дождавшись её с тренировки. Бесит. Как же её всё это бесит. Ещё и этот тренер в костюмных брюках, что выглядит крайне нелепо в обстановке бассейна. Она погружает ладонь в воду и, тут же вытаскивая, растирает хлорированную жидкость по щеке, прекрасно зная, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Рану ожидаемо начинает печь ещё сильнее.

— Эй! — погруженная в собственные мысли, она и не замечает, как он оказывается рядом, у бортика с её стороны, склоняясь над ней и нависая всем своим могучим ростом.

— Да, мистер Соло? — она виновато устремляет взгляд в воду и пытается расслабиться, чтобы не выглядеть перед ним совсем уж жалко.

— У тебя всё нормально? — его голос звучит и впрямь обеспокоенно.

— А у вас? — Рей спрашивает, не задумываясь, и тут же закусывает губу ощущая на языке едкий привкус хлорки.

Вопрос звучит совершенно по-хамски, хотя она в него вовсе и не вкладывала такой оттенок.

— Но речь сейчас о тебе, — он пропускает её замечание мимо ушей, чему она несказанно рада. — Твоя техника сегодня оставляет желать лучшего.

Рей закрывает слезящиеся глаза и глубоко вбирает воздух одновременно и ртом, и носом. Она и сама, откровенно говоря, сегодня оставляет желать лучшего.

— Я в полном порядке, — Рей пытается улыбнуться плотно сжатыми губами. — Просто немного устала.

Получается, наверное, не совсем искренне, но сейчас это мало волнует. Скорее бы уже уйти отсюда и отыскать Финна с компанией, пока дед опять её не хватился.

— Хочешь закончить тренировку? — Соло удивлённо приподнимает бровь. — До первых отборочных меньше двух месяцев. Вряд ли ты сможешь рассчитывать на достойный результат при таком подходе..

Будто бы она и сама, блять, не знает. Рей на секунду задумывается, пытаясь взвесить все «за» и «против». С другой стороны, вряд ли этот бывший военный в брючном костюме научит её чему-то, чего она и сама не знает. Дело лишь в мотивации, но никак не в технике.

— Думаю, — замечает он, вновь присаживаясь на корточки, — будет много представителей из команд колледжей.

Рей вздрагивает и отрывается от изучения бликов на воде, устремляя взволнованный взгляд на него. Соло бьёт по больному и, судя по его самодовольному выражению лица, прекрасно об этом догадывается. Стипендия — это единственная причина, по которой она всё ещё здесь. Точнее, возможность получить стипендию в колледже и навсегда избавиться от опеки ненавистного деда. Рей внимательно разглядывает своего тренера, будто видит его впервые, хотя это уже пятая или шестая тренировка под его началом. Она не может припомнить точнее.

— Что ж, — его внезапная проницательность слегка выводит её из себя, — тогда покажите, как надо!

Рей не отводит от него взгляда, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как Соло резко меняется в лице. Она бы содрала с него этот костюм прямо сейчас и с превеликим удовольствием спихнула бы его самого в воду. Господи, да кто вообще разгуливает по бассейну в костюме и уличных ботинках? Он задумчиво оглядывает опустевшие дорожки, будто пытаясь решиться.

— Ну? — она внутренне ликует. — Что скажете, мистер Соло?

— Не сегодня, — уклончиво отвечает тот, вставая и отходя к стене. — Возможно, нам и правда лучше закончить.

Это показалось ей странным ещё на второй тренировке, когда кто-то из сокомандников, кажется, Кайдел, пригласил их нового тренера сыграть вместе в ватерпол[1], на что тот уклончиво ответил, что не взял с собой плавки. На четвёртой тренировке уже Дэмерон предложил Соло продемонстрировать им всем технику плавания на спине, на что также получил вежливый отказ, сопровождаемый какой-то странной отговоркой. «Тренер по плаванию, который избегает воды, — усмехается про себя Рей, с усилием опираясь ладонями о бортик, чтобы вылезти из бассейна, - очень занимательно». Она уже подходит к стене, чтобы забрать своё полотенце и проследовать в раздевалку, когда её настигает ещё один вопрос:

— Откуда у вас эта царапина, мисс Палпатин?

— Что? — Рей едва не задыхается от возмущения, инстинктивно дотрагиваясь до горящей правой щеки одной рукой и поспешно накидывая на плечи полотенце — другой.

Да какое ему вообще дело?

— Пытаюсь во всём походить на вас, мистер Соло, — иронизирует она, с наигранной ухмылкой оборачиваясь в его сторону и задерживая взгляд на толстом рубце, выглядывающем из-под спутанных волос.

— Вряд ли это хорошая идея, — доносится до неё хриплый голос, когда она уже открывает дверь раздевалки.

«Только бы Финн дождался, — устало думает Рей, скидывая полотенце на скамейку и включая горячую воду, чтобы скорее смыть с себя ненавистный хлор, — домой не хочется совершенно».

***

— Что дед? — Финн осторожно разминает пальцами бумажный конус папиросы.

— А что он? — Рей внимательно наблюдает за его действиями, дрожа под накинутым на плечи пушистым пледом. — Всё так же.

Несмотря на довольно тёплую дневную погоду, октябрь в Салинасе[2] напоминает о себе прохладным ветром, усиливающимся ближе к вечеру. С высоты пологого утёса, слегка возвышающегося над заливом, традиционного места их встреч, Рей наблюдает сквозь высокие дикорастущие кустарники, как солнце постепенно опускается в воду, окрашивая её в розовато-жёлтые тона.

— Не сменил гнев на милость? — Финн поджигает папиросу, поднося её к губам и запах анаши моментально разлетается по небольшой поляне, где они сидят.

— Нет, — пожимает плечами она, придерживая плед. — Сказал, что если ещё раз увидит меня с тобой, запрёт дома.

— А школа?

— Да плевать он хотел на школу! — раздражается Рей. — Он готов меня хоть в подвале запереть, только бы я не общалась ни с кем из ваших.

— Понимаю, — Финн резко выдыхает дым и слегка закашливается, протягивая ей папиросу.

— Да я, честно говоря, и сама не горю особым желанием туда ходить, — продолжает она, принимая косяк из его пальцев, — если бы не секция по плаванию…

Рей не договаривает, с упоением затягиваясь и откидываясь спиной на траву. Вечер вступает в свои права, и розоватое зарево постепенно меркнет, гонимое подступающей чернотой южной ночи. Она и сама не знает: что именно, если бы не секция по плаванию? Наверное, давно бы сбежала из дома и школы в коммуну хиппи, располагающуюся на соседнем холме.

— Тебя же бесит новый тренер, — напоминает Финн, поднося тёмную ладонь к её лицу, чтобы забрать папиросу.

— Бесит, — согласно кивает Рей, растягиваясь на прохладной траве, покрывшейся влагой от перепада температур.

— Всё также оставляет тебя позже всех? — недобро интересуется Финн.

— Ну, — задумчиво тянет она, — как ты можешь заметить.

— Дерьмо! — он сопит, затягиваясь. — Поговорил бы с ним, если б учился в твоей школе.

— Жаль, — грустно вздыхает Рей, — что мы с тобой никак не можем учиться в одной школе.

— Да, — согласно кивает Финн, осторожно присаживаясь рядом на скомканный плед и укладывая ладонь тыльной стороной на её лоб, — жаль.

Она прикрывает глаза вдыхая прохладный воздух, смешанный с дымом полной грудью. Откуда-то снизу, с пляжа, доносятся голоса. «Сёрферы», — догадывается Рей.

— Может, спустимся? — предлагает Финн. — Там должна быть Роуз.

— Мне пора, — нехотя отвечает Рей, приподнимаясь с земли и отряхивая полосатую майку, — если не хочу остаток своих дней провести в подвале дедовского дома.

— Я схожу, пожалуй, — он смотрит на неё виновато, — поздороваюсь.

— Конечно, — кивает она, натянуто улыбаясь.

Когда они выходят на дорогу, темень окончательно сгущается над Салинасом. Рей сворачивает влево, в сторону пригорода, а Финн — вправо, к пляжу. Домой, как и всегда, не охота, но она понимает, что пропускать завтрашнюю утреннюю тренировку никак нельзя. Соло и без того написал директору на неё две жалобы за последний месяц. Вылетит из школьной сборной, и — прощайте, мечты о колледже и свободе. Она останавливается посреди дороги и нащупывает в заднем кармане джинс помятую пачку. «До дома ещё полчаса, успеет выветриться», — решает Рей, закуривая в тот самый момент, когда слышит визг тормозов позади себя.

— Чёрт! — она в испуге отшатывается в сторону обочины и давится едким дымом, резко оборачиваясь в прыжке. — Слепой что ли!

— Жить надоело? — доносится до неё недовольный мужской голос.

— Вот же ж блять! — Рей отбрасывает едва прикуренную сигарету в сторону кустов в надежде, что её злополучный тренер ничего не заметил.

— Поздно Вы, мисс Палпатин, — говорит он уже более спокойно, высовываясь из окна машины. — И откуда, если не секрет?

«Любишь же ты , — раздражённо думает про себя Рей, — лезть не в своё дело».

— И вам доброго вечера, мистер Соло, — отвечает она как можно более непринуждённым тоном.

— Подвезти? — он высовывается из окна уже, кажется, всем торсом. — Прохладно становится.

— Не стоит, — Рей почти вжимается в кусты, ощущая, как колючие ветки царапают нежную кожу плеча. — Я люблю гулять.

— Уже темно, — продолжает настаивать он, — и может быть опасно.

Она в задумчивости выдыхает, не зная, что и предпринять. В конце концов, Рей прекрасно понимает, что чем раньше она доберётся до дома, тем лучше для неё. Она растерянно оглядывает его потрёпанный жизнью Ford Torino[3] с кое-где облупившейся горчичной краской, решаясь:

— Ладно, — Рей отступает от кустов, вновь оказываясь на проезжей части, с таким видом, будто делает ему величайшее одолжение. — Если настаиваете.

Соло озадаченно хмыкает и, наклоняясь влево, распахивает перед ней дверцу автомобиля.

— Я покажу дорогу, — горестно вздыхает она, запрыгивая на сиденье.

Они едут в молчании некоторое время, до тех пор, пока не сворачивают с трассы в пригород.

— И всё же, — он нарушает тишину первым, — откуда ты шла?

— С пляжа, — Рей даже не морщится, потому что это почти правда.

— И что ты там делала? — никак не унимается Соло.

«И вновь тебя не касается», — негодует Рей про себя.

— Сёрфила, — кратко отвечает она, отворачиваясь к окну и с наигранным интересом разглядывая проплывающие мимо участки и дома. — Что? Нельзя?

— Почему, — задумчиво отвечает он, — можно. Просто не хотелось бы, чтобы это вредило другим твоим занятиям.

— Ничему это не вредит, — закатывает глаза Рей, прислоняясь лбом к пыльному стеклу.

— Разве? — Соло крайне серьёзен. — Тогда ответь мне, почему твои результаты сильно упали в сравнении с прошлым годом.

— А чёрт его знает, — она считает про себя участки, оставшиеся до поворота к тому логову, которое она именует домом. — Может, потому что тренер поменялся, а может, и по другой причине.

Чем ближе к участку Шива, тем меньше хочется думать обо всём, связанном с перспективами поступления в колледж. Соло, вероятно, деморализованный её хамством, ничего не отвечает, молча вперившись взглядом в дорогу.

— Здесь налево, — командует Рей, вытягивая руку в его сторону для пущей наглядности.

Машину встряхивает на попавшимся под колёса камне, прежде чем Соло резко уходит в поворот, и Рей, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, чтобы не удариться о стекло, инстинктивно цепляется пальцами за его запястье. Он горячий, слишком, почти испепеляющий, для этого прохладного вечера. Несколько секунд она удивлённо смотрит на то, как её бледная, слегка веснушчатая кожа контрастирует с его оливковым загаром и тут же отдёргивает руку, вновь отворачиваясь к стеклу.

— Скоро? — невозмутимо интересуется он.

— Ещё четыре дома, — отвечает Рей, пытаясь унять откуда-то возникшую дрожь в голосе.

— Хотите, — ей срочно требуется как-то разрядить обстановку, — в следующий раз присоединяйтесь к нам.

— Куда? — Мистер Соло вновь сосредоточенно смотрит на дорогу.

— Посёрфить, — выдыхает Рей в стекло.

— Вряд ли, — отрицательно качает он головой, плавно нажимая на тормоз. — Только если вы попадёте в тройку призёров на финальных отборочных. Приехали.

Рей хмыкает, открывая дверь.

— Ну послали бы сразу.

Она знала, что он не согласится, иначе бы и не предложила. За почти два месяца их знакомства это стало похожим на нелепую игру: её предложения принять участие в совместных водных увеселениях — его неизменные отказы.

— Где шлялась! — размышления Рей прерывает грозный голос деда. — Опять со своими дружками?!

Господи, только не при Соло!

— А ну, живо домой! — Шив дожидается её у калитки, глядя с тем самым выражением, которое никогда не предвещает ничего доброго. — С кем это ты?

— Мой тренер по плаванию, — сухо отвечает Рей, огибая капот машины.

— Белый? — дед слегка наклоняется, чтобы получше рассмотреть водителя.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Палпатин, — Соло опускает стекло.

— Добрый, — сконфуженно отвечает Шив, тут же отвлекаясь на внучку. — Домой, кому говорят!

Последнее, что замечает Рей, оборачиваясь, перед тем, как калитка захлопывается за её спиной — непроницаемый взгляд чёрных глаз Соло, устремлённый ей вслед.

***

— Ты едва не завалила отборочные, — он смотрит на неё с нескрываемым разочарованием во взгляде, — всего две десятые, и не отобралась бы.

— Но не завалила же, — пожимает плечами Рей, уже привычным жестом закидывая увесистую спортивную сумку на заднее сиденье его автомобиля.

— Почему твой дедушка не пришёл тебя поддержать на соревнованиях? — переводит тему разговора Соло, распахивая перед ней дверь.

— Потому что, — кривит губы Рей, всем своим видом давая понять, что не желает продолжать этот разговор.

— Это странно, — замечает он, — все остальные члены команды были с родителями.

— Все, — скептически вздыхает она, пытаясь пригладить ладонью ещё влажные волосы, — но не я.

Они выезжают на трассу в абсолютном безмолвии. Соло, как и всегда, сосредоточенно смотрит на дорогу и забавно морщит лоб, Рей хозяйским жестом, даже не спрашивая его позволения, перебирает радиопрограммы, в надежде хоть чем-то заткнуть тишину, воцарившуюся между ними.

_«Oh, a storm is threat'ning_

_My very life today_

_If I don't get some shelter_

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away…»[4]_

Она добавляет звук и откидывается на спинку сиденья, потягиваясь и разминая плечи, уставшие после нескольких заплывов. Соло всё так же серьёзен и, кажется, не обращает на неё совершенно никакого внимания, будто едет в полном одиночестве.

— Так что насчёт моего предложения? — заводит она разговор первой, когда они пересекают ту самую развилку между пляжем у залива и пригородом. — Может, всё же посёрфите с нами как-нибудь?

Соло дёргается так, словно замечает кого-то, внезапно выбежавшего на дорогу, и Рей невольно наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть получше через лобовое стекло: никого, только дикорастущие кустарники вплоть до горизонта, и вечерний калифорнийский туман, окутывающий холмы.

— Ну же? — она знает, что вмешивается не в свою дело.

Но если ему можно, то почему ей нет?  
— Мистер Соло?

Он ничего не отвечает, молча протягивая руку к магнитоле, и прокручивает колёсико, уменьшая звук почти до минимума.

— Извини, мне никогда не нравилась эта песня, — зачем-то поясняет он.

Рей усмехается, забираясь с ногами на сиденье, и обвивает руками колени, облачённые в почти протёршееся полотно джинсовой ткани. Она прекрасно знает, почему именно эта песня ему никогда не нравилась.

— Так что на счёт сёрфинга, мистер Соло? — продолжает гнуть свою линию Рей. — Ребята были бы рады вас видеть.

— Я уже говорил, на каких условиях, — хрипло отвечает он. — К тому же ноябрь. Уже прохладно. И вам не рекомендовал бы. Дурное это дело — болеть в выпускном классе.

— Нууууу, — в её голосе нет ни капли разочарования, — зато волны наконец.

Соло вновь морщится и хмурит брови, переводя рассерженный взгляд в окно.

— Вас домой? — уточняет он.

— О, нет, — спохватывается Рей, — лучше к школе.

— Как хотите.

Рей вновь протягивает руку к магнитоле, добавляя звук, по салону разносятся первые аккорды «Desperado»[5], и она отбивает такт подошвами кед прямо по обивке сиденья. Он не говорит ей ни слова, но по напряжённым скулам вполне можно различить его недовольство.

— Эта песня вам нравится больше, мистер Соло?

— Не слишком.

Рей замечает, что он почти расслабляется, когда она, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, начинает подпевать солисту Eagles, сперва тихонько, а затем всё громче и громче, будто испытывая его терпение.

— Так почему вы избегаете воды, мистер Соло? — она резко останавливается на середине припева и поворачивает голову в его сторону столь сильно, что ощущает болезненный дискомфорт в шее.

— Кто вам сказал? — он, явно не ожидавший подвоха, отвлекается от дороги, и оборачивается в свою очередь к ней.

Пряди тёмных волос разлетаются, западая за ухо, и Рей встречается взглядом со шрамом, обезображивающим его вполне привлекательное, на её взгляд, лицо.

— Никто, — пожимает плечами она, будучи не в силах оторвать взгляд от его щеки. — Это же очевидно, мистер Соло.

— На то есть причины, — уклончиво отвечает он, отворачиваясь так же резко, как и повернулся.

Рей закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку сиденья, опуская ноги вниз. По крайней мере, он больше этого не отрицает.

Примечания:

[1] То же самое, что и водное поло.  
[2] Город в Калифорнии, расположенный на берегу заливы Монтерей.  
[3] Серия мускулистых автомобилей, выпускавшаяся Ford для стран Северной Америки с 1968 по 1976 год.  
[4] Gimme Shelter - песня группы The Rolling Stones. Выпущена в 1969 г. и посвящена событиям Вьетнамской войны.  
[5] Песня группы Eagles, выпущенная на их альбоме 1973 г.


	2. 2. Зима

_ «Stopped in to a church I passed along the way. _

_ Well I got down on my knees and I pretend to pray. _

_ You know the preacher liked the cold; _

_ He knows I'm gonna stay. _

_ California dreamin' on such a winter's day». _

_ © The Mamas And The Papas — California Dreamin' _

— Убью! — звон битого стекла доносится до неё из коридора, и Рей выскакивает из-за стола ни жива ни мертва.

— Где ты была? — продолжает негодовать Шив. — Опять со своим черномазым дружком любезничала?!

Дурманящего эффекта косяка, выкуренного более двух часов назад, как не бывало. Рей трезва в несколько мгновений — ни в одном глазу.

— Я же говорил, что узнаю — убью, — не унимается старик, продолжая громыхать чем-то в коридоре и, судя по звукам, приближаясь к кухонной двери.

Он не шутит. Ей всегда кажется, что он не шутит, хотя она и не может быть уверена в этом наверняка. Проверять отчего-то совершенно не хочется. Вчерашние синяки от запущенного в неё пуфа ещё слишком свежи. Она подрывается и в считанные доли секунды оказывается у двери, резко надавливая на щеколду и запираясь. «Твою мать, — растерянно шепчет Рей, пытаясь в панике восстановить дыхание, — твою же мать. Шив зол, слишком зол, чтобы можно было попытаться с ним поговорить. И к тому же наверняка выпил». 

— Думаешь, — его речь действительно не слишком разборчива, — я не доберусь до тебя, маленькая чертовка?

Он надавливает на ручку с противоположной стороны двери, дёргая что есть мочи:

— А ну отопри!

Рей инстинктивно отпрыгивает назад, в кухню, переворачивая стул и ударяясь о него болезненным синяком на ноге. «Вот чёрт!»

— Играть со мной удумала! — хрипит Палпатин, с силой ударяя по дереву. — Не получится!

Рей знает, выучила за годы жизни без родителей, что хуже, чем Шив, может быть только пьяный Шив. Пары алкоголя долетают до неё даже сквозь запертую дверь, и она делает ещё несколько шагов назад, утыкаясь спиной в поблёкшую от времени занавеску.

— Долго ты там не просидишь, — злорадствует дед за дверью.

Рей бы с ним поспорила. В конце концов на кухне по крайней мере всегда можно добыть еду. Но эта деревянная дверь с кое-где облупившейся белой краской вовсе не представляется ей неприступным бастионом. Шив ударяет ещё раз, и несколько щепок оседают на линолеуме. Скорее всего, он просто выломает дверь из стены вместе с косяком. Она оборачивается к окну, отдёргивая занавеску, и забирается коленями на подоконник, в очередной раз проклиная злосчастный пуф: иного пути нет. Рей решается и, сопровождаемая потоками нетрезвой стариковской брани, распахивает окно, вдыхая полной грудью прохладный вечерний воздух. Возможно, завтра, когда он протрезвеет и отоспится, она сможет что-то ему объяснить, но не сейчас. Рей осторожно перелезает через подоконник, спуская ноги из окна, и, приподнимаясь на ладонях, выпрыгивает аккурат в разросшиеся кусты роз, за которыми никто не ухаживал со смерти матери. Несколько шипов сильно впиваются в левую икру, она зажимает себе рот, чтобы не закричать от боли, переступает кустарники и оказывается босыми ногами на пожухлой декабрьской траве. Скорее всего, она просто заработает себе воспаление лёгких, если будет ходить в таком виде до рассвета. Из распахнутого окна доносится шум, и Рей оборачивается, замечая, что многострадальная щеколда уже дышит на ладан. Медлить больше нельзя. Она глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоить пульс, и в несколько прыжков оказывается у калитки, ведущей к свободе. Осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть проржавевшими петлями, она приоткрывает её, протискивается в образовавшееся отверстие и, будто очнувшись ото сна, пускается бегом в направлении трассы, подальше от этого участка. Здесь он её уже не догонит.

Рей не знает, как быстро она добирается до дороги. Обычно этот путь занимает полчаса, но сейчас, останавливаясь на повороте и пытаясь отдышаться от слишком быстрого бега, она думает, что, вероятно, управилась за десять минут. Ступни ощутимо ломит от холода, а пальцы начинают неметь. Нет, до утра она так не набегается. В недоумении оглядываясь по сторонам, Рей собирается с мыслями, пытаясь придумать, куда ей будет лучше пойти: к Финну домой или в коммуну хиппи, ту самую, которая у пляжа. Объясняться с родителями Финна нет совершенно никакого желания, и она сворачивает вправо, ступая босыми ногами по тёмно-серому полотну асфальта. На трассе в столь поздний час — никого. Рей сильнее кутается в старенький кардиган, некогда принадлежавший её матери, который, по счастью, оказался на ней. Она идёт вперёд, периодически переходя на бег, порой замедляясь, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы отдышаться и размять леденеющие ступни. Волнение постепенно уступает место ярости, за ней приходит отчаяние. Слёзы застилают глаза, и Рей, злая на всех: на себя, на деда, на родителей, которые оставили её с ним, и даже отчего-то на Финна, слушает эхо собственных всхлипов посреди пустынной дороги. За что ей всё это? Почему она должна?.. Хочется присесть на обочине, прислониться спиной к голым веткам кустарников, поджать под себя продрогшие ноги и по-детски разрыдаться: горько и с совершенно ошеломляющей безысходностью. Рей давит в себе это желание, в очередной раз переходя на бег, чтобы согреться. В конце концов, до коммуны остаётся не так уж и долго, по её прикидкам. Рёв шин, доносящийся откуда-то из-за поворота, бесцеремонно вклинивается в соло её рыданий, и она резко останавливается, прислушиваясь. Жёлтый свет фар бликует сквозь пелену слёз, но Рей не двигается с места, всё так же неподвижно стоя посреди проезжей части. Ей, кажется, сигналят: раз, два, непрерывно. Приходя в себя, она осторожно отходит на обочину, уступая дорогу. Водитель тормозит резко, прямо напротив неё, так, что клубы дорожной пыли оседают на и без того видавшем лучшие виды кардигане, который Рей успевает натянуть почти до ушей.

— Жить надоело? — однажды она уже слышала этот вопрос.

Неровный свет фар падает на горчичного оттенка капот, делая его почти зелёным.

— Мисс Палпатин? — в его голосе слышится удивление, смешанное с недоверием. — Мисс Палпатин, что вы здесь делаете?

— Рей! — он, кажется, впервые окликает её по имени, хотя, безусловно, запомнил его с первой же тренировки.

Её имя достаточно простое, звонкое и благозвучное. Всегда и все запоминают его сразу. Она отпускает ткань кардигана и поворачивается к нему, чтобы точно удостовериться в личности к ней обращающегося, хотя ошибки, разумеется, и быть не может. Соло стоит, прислонившись к капоту и с удивлением уставившись на её исцарапанные босые ноги. В жёлтых отблесках света его по обыкновению чёрные глаза отсвечивают зеленоватыми бликами, и он не двигается с места, будто ожидая от неё чего-то. Рей делает несколько шагов в его сторону, ступая на проезжую часть и, опираясь ладонями о капот, разражается всхлипами, роняя слёзы на горчичную краску.

— Да Господи! — он кажется совершенно растерянным. — Что случилось? Вас кто-то обидел?

Она не отвечает, качая головой и продолжая всхлипывать. Слёзы текут сами по себе, стихийным потоком, который она не в силах остановить.

— Послушайте, — он кладёт руку ей на плечо, и его тепло ощущается даже сквозь плотную ткань кардигана.

— Здесь холодно, — он вновь переводит взгляд на её ноги, — а вы в таком виде. Может, лучше в машину?

Рей вновь безмолвно качает головой, утирая слёзы пыльным рукавом. Она не хочет ему отказать, она просто не желает говорить ничего, никому, больше никогда или по крайней мере до рассвета.

— И всё же, — он звучит мягко. Рей даже никогда и не думала, что его голос способен звучать так. — Может, лучше внутрь?

Она пожимает плечами, продолжая давиться рыданиями и вглядываться в горчичный глянец капота.

— Ясно, — выдыхает почти над самым её ухом мистер Соло, придвигаясь вплотную.

Что конкретно ему «ясно», Рей не успевает понять, потому что в этот самый момент шершавые мужские ладони сгребают её в охапку и отрывают от земли. Она не пытается сопротивляться: нет ни сил, ни желания. Всё происходящее кажется слишком сюрреалистичным, чтобы препятствовать естественному ходу событий. Мистер Соло аккуратно закидывает её на плечо, и Рей продолжает орошать слезами уже его голубую рубашку. Он делает несколько шагов, открывает дверь, отрывает её от себя и, придерживая за спину, осторожно усаживает на сиденье. Рей лишь шмыгает носом в ответ на все его действия.

— Так-то лучше, — выдыхает он, захлопывая дверь.

В салоне и правда теплее, чем на улице, но Рей всё равно поджимает под себя замёрзшие ступни, чтобы быстрее их согреть, наблюдая за тем, как Соло в три шага огибает капот и втискивается на водительское сиденье.

— Теперь расскажешь? — интересуется он без особой надежды в голосе.

Рей вновь отрицательно качает головой, водя пальцем по запылившемуся боковому стеклу и вырисовывая на нём какие-то странные узоры.

— Домой? — спрашивает он. — Наверное, мне следует отвезти тебя туда?

— Нет! — Рей вскрикивает так, что Соло непроизвольно кривится. — Только не туда, — просит она уже более спокойно.

— Хорошо, — согласно кивает он. — А куда?

— Я… — Рей на секунду задумывается.

И действительно, «куда»? Ну не рассказывать же ему про коммуну хиппи, в самом деле? Он засмеёт. Ступни начинают неметь уже не от холода, а от неудобного положения, и Рей вытаскивает ноги из-под себя, упираясь ими в стекло. Она одёргивает кардиган, натягивая его почти до коленей поверх шорт, и упирается взглядом в собственную бледную кожу, испещрённую синяками и царапинами. Шипы розовых кустов кое-где оставили небольшие отметины с запёкшимися каплями крови. Рей проводит по одной из них пальцем, стирая слой придорожной пыли, и переводит взгляд на водителя, который очевидно всё ещё ожидает ответа на свой вопрос.

— Не знаю, — качает головой она, поворачиваясь к нему и подмечая, что он столь же внимательно изучает раны на её ногах.

Она и правда не знает. Некуда. Совершенно некуда. 

— Может…

Ну, а вдруг?

— Вообще я шла в коммуну, — начинает Рей, — на одном из холмов. Могу показать дорогу.

Она внимательно вглядывается в него. Он не смеётся. Точнее, сдерживается. И лишь мелкие морщинки, собравшиеся в уголках глаз, выдают внутреннюю насмешку.

— Ладно, — обиженно выдыхает Рей. — Между прочим, у меня там есть знакомые.

Он молча заводит мотор, и они наконец трогаются с места, направляясь в противоположную он коммуны сторону. Уперевшись виском в прохладное стекло, Рей, переставая всхлипывать, чувствует, как усталость от пережитого за день наконец берёт своё.

— И куда же? — бормочет она, прикрывая отяжелевшие веки.

— Ну, — доносится до неё его спокойный голос. — Видимо придётся пригласить тебя в гости, раз больше некуда.

***

— Отдай! — он выглядит нарочито серьёзно и даже слегка угрожающе, хотя Рей знает, что на самом деле ему весело.

— Ни за что, — она запрыгивает на диван и приподнимает увесистую пачку фотоснимков над собой, будто это помешает ему подойти и забрать их у неё, если он захочет.

Соло ничего не предпринимает, оперевшись о дверной косяк и внимательно наблюдая за её действиями:

— Где ты их вообще взяла?

— Где взяла, — хохочет Рей, залезая на спинку дивана, отчего тот слегка кренится, — там больше нет.

— А может, — он наконец проходит в комнату, — там что-то личное?

— У кого? — давится она смешком, осторожно перемещаясь по спинке приставными шагами. — У тебя?

Иногда ей кажется, что он действительно «человек без личного». За всё время их достаточно близкого общения ей так и не удалось разглядеть намёка на присутствие в его жизни женщины или мужчины — хоть кого-нибудь. Большую часть времени он проводит в школьном бассейне, так и не залезая в воду, а после — катается по округе, иногда в её компании, иногда один, когда она проводит время с Финном и друзьями. Его жизнь кажется ей странной. Впрочем Рей не придаёт этому особого значения. Ей кажется странной жизнь почти всех знакомых ей лично взрослых.

— Ты совершенно невыносимый гость, — он театрально закатывает глаза и присаживается на край дивана, отчего тот кренится ещё больше, и Рей едва не сваливается вниз, с усилием удерживая равновесие. — Оставь ты в покое эти снимки.

— Ну уж нет, — она, не готовая просто так распрощаться со своей добычей, балансирует на самом краю спинки и ловким прыжком перешагивает на более устойчивый подоконник.

Сильный порыв январского ветра залетает в приоткрытую форточку, сдувая с увесистой стопки верхнюю часть снимков, которую Рей не удаётся удержать пальцами. Фотокарточки разлетаются по комнате, и она, чертыхаясь, спрыгивает с подоконника, пытаясь их поймать.

— Грабитель из тебя бы не вышел, — хохочет он, внимательно наблюдая за ней с дивана.

— Что же делать? — наиграно взмахивает руками Рей. — Придётся плавать.

По крайней мере теперь она больше не пропускает тренировок, и её секунды и действительно стали лучше. 

— Если будешь готова к отборочным в феврале, — напоминает Соло.

— Да куда же я денусь? — Рей поднимает оставшиеся фотокарточки с пола одну за одной. — Буду.

Её взгляд падает на один из снимков, где Соло, или просто Бен — теперь, когда они вне бассейна, она иногда называет его так, — стоит, облачённый в военную форму, в обнимку с каким-то бледным молодым человеком практически одного с ним роста, взгляд которого вызывает дрожь по всему её телу. Очевидно, что почти бесцветными глазами с совершенно неживым, ледяным выражением во взгляде он смотрит в камеру, но кажется, что прямо ей в душу. Соло выглядит значительно моложе, её возраста или старше года на два — не более. На оборотной стороне фотографии красуются дата — «1 мая 1964 г.» [1] — и подпись «А.Х.» «Ого, — моментально прикидывает Рей, — почти десять лет назад». Она вновь переводит взгляд на Бена Соло, того, который на фотографии. Каска забавно приминает и без того топорщащиеся уши, а на правой щеке ещё и в помине нет того самого пугающего шрама.

— Кто это? — Рей подходит к нему, указывая пальцем на второго юношу на фотографии. — Рядом с тобой?

Бен забирает снимок из её рук, моментально мрачнея и хмурясь, смотрит на него несколько мгновений, будто что-то припоминая, и возвращает с совершенно невозмутимым видом:

— Неважно. Положи их все туда, где взяла, пожалуйста.

Рей пожимает плечами, и вновь наклоняется, чтобы собрать несколько оставшихся фотокарточек со стойким ощущением, что «важно» и даже очень. С другой стороны, чем ей и нравится эта странная, неправильная и столь внезапно завязавшаяся их дружба, так это тем, что он, в отличие от сверстников, вовсе не задаёт ей никаких вопросов о том, почему она никогда не хочет идти домой, или о деде. Значит, решает Рей, ей также не следует пытать его. Она осторожно зажимает стопку ладонями по бокам, придавая ей ровный вид и, сопровождаемая его молчаливым взглядом, выходит в коридор, чтобы положить её поверх одной из книжных полок, где и обнаружила четвертью часа ранее.

***

— И что с того? — Рей с вызовом смотрит на Финна, прекрасно понимая суть его претензий, но отчаянно не желая их признавать. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько это важно для меня.

— Ты целыми днями зависаешь в бассейне с этим тренером, — вновь начинает он. — Когда мы гуляли в последний раз? Напомни. Неделю назад? Две?

— Потерпи немного, — она в примирительном жесте опускает ладонь на его плечо, пытаясь звучать как можно более убедительно. — В мае последние отборочные, а после у нас будет впереди всё лето, без школы, без опеки моего деда, без моих тренировок. Больше нам ничего не будет мешать.

— А осенью, — выплёвывает Финн, отстраняясь, — начнётся колледж, и ты уедешь.

— Но… — об этом она вовсе не подумала, — не на другой же конец света, всего лишь в соседний город. Я смогу приезжать на выходные и…

Она останавливается на полуслове, глядя на него. Финн жестом, выдающим крайнюю степень нервозности, вертит в пальцах зажигалку. Они стоят на всё той же небольшой поляне, на утёсе, вдали от дороги и вездесущих хиппи. С залива веет прохладой, и Рей кутается в тонкую пуховую куртку, прижимая подбородок к ключицам и утыкаясь носом в ворот, чтобы не мёрзнуть.

— Спустимся к пляжу? — интересуется он, так и не отводя взгляд от зажигалки.

— У меня тренировка, — напоминает Рей, — начинается через полчаса.

— Да неужели? — он наконец обращает взор на неё и смотрит с выражением скепсиса и недоверия. — Ну кто бы мог подумать!

— Не ёрничай, — закатывает глаза Рей, толкая его под локоть, — если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной, подождать во дворе.

— Я… — он специально растягивает гласные, — всё же спущусь к пляжу. Роуз приглашала.

— Ладно, — Рей поджимает губы и отступает от него на несколько шагов, — как знаешь.

Он не отвечает, лишь задумчиво кивая, и смотрит в сторону бухты.

— Не простудись, — зачем-то говорит Рей, отворачиваясь и направляясь к трассе.

Он не пытается её окликнуть, догнать или сказать что-то ещё. Уже поворачивая на дорогу, Рей отчётливо понимает, что это и есть конец. Не то чтобы она чувствовала себя разочарованной или расстроенной этим фактом, но слёзы всё равно наворачиваются на глаза, и она ускоряет шаг, пытаясь подавить в себе этот непрошеный шквал эмоций. Она не может позволить себе опоздать на тренировку с Соло, не сейчас, когда он согласился заниматься с ней дополнительно в свой выходной день.

Примечания:

[1] Дата подрыва авианосца USS Card (CVE-11) в Сайгоне.


	3. 3. Весна

_«I wanna go home, it never rains in California_

_But girl don’t they warn ya, it pours, man, it pours_

_Will you tell the folks back home I nearly made it?»_

_© Smokie — It Never Rains in Southern California_

— Ты разве не в курсе? — Кайдел Ко Конникс подплывает к ней, пересекая дорожку. — Соло приболел. Сегодня мы сами.

— Нет, — Рей хмурится, приподнимая очки на лоб и пытаясь отдышаться, — не в курсе.

— Странно, — Кайдел облокачивается на бортик и пристально смотрит на неё, — я думала, с тобой он общается больше всех.

— Да, — согласно кивает Рей, устраиваясь рядом, — я тоже так думала.

— Холдо сказала, что его, скорее всего, не будет до выходных, — сообщает Кайдел, — так что, думаю, можем закругляться. Если хочешь, можем пойти на пляж. Дэмерон собирает компанию.

Рей несколько раз моргает в удивлении: Почему он не сообщил ей об этом утром, когда она звонила ему насчёт сегодняшней тренировки?

— Так что думаешь? — повторяет свой вопрос Кайдел, вылезая из воды и усаживаясь на бортик.

— Не-а, — отрицательно качает головой Рей, — поделаю уроки, пожалуй, раз выдался свободный вечер.

Уже стоя под душем и смывая с себя остатки хлорки, она прекрасно понимает, что никакие уроки она сегодня делать не будет.

Рей наспех застёгивает куртку, пряча под воротник ещё влажные пряди волос, и выбегает из школы, вприпрыжку спускаясь по ступеням. Нет. В этом, разумеется, нет ничего необычного. Соло, как и любой другой человек, вполне может позволить себе заболеть на несколько дней. Вот только смущает то, что сегодня утром, когда она звонила ему по школьному аппарату, он был вполне бодр и обещал загонять её на тренировке. Она выходит со школьного двора и останавливается в нерешительности. С одной стороны, у неё действительно накопилось много заданий, которые следовало бы разгрести. С другой стороны, столь внезапное исчезновение Соло представляется более чем странным. Да и потом, когда это она спешила домой после занятий? Рей добредает до угла и задумчиво закуривает. Ещё несколько месяцев назад она бы с радостью отправилась к пляжу в случае отмены тренировки, но теперь сама мысль о том, что он нашёл более интересное занятие, чем готовить её к соревнованиям, кажется ей отчего-то почти невыносимой. Ладно, наконец решается она, в конце концов, если он и правда приболел, ничто же не мешает тебе его навестить? Верно?

Рей отбрасывает окурок в противоположную от школьной ограды сторону и устремляется по уже знакомому маршруту в направлении его дома. Чем ближе она подходит к его участку, тем меньше в ней обнаруживается уверенности. «А что если… — думает Рей, осторожно ступая по влажной земле, - он не один? Или вообще ушёл? Или чем-то занят?» Но любопытство всё же берёт верх над здравым смыслом, и она ускоряет шаг, сворачивая на его улицу.

Останавливаясь у небольшого двухэтажного здания, которое огорожено по периметру невысокой решёткой, увитой плющом, Рей замечает горчичного цвета Ford, припаркованный справа от дома под самодельным навесом. «Ну, — с облегчением выдыхает она про себя, — по крайней мере он точно никуда не уехал». Воодушевлённая, Рей подходит к калитке и несколько раз нажимает на кнопку звонка, почти скрытую от глаз постороннего наблюдателя зарослями плюща. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем она повторяет своё действие — калитку так никто и не отворяет. «Может, — рассуждает Рей, — уснул? Или ушёл погулять?» Она снимает с себя увесистый спортивный рюкзак и перебрасывает через ограду, оглядываясь по сторонам — никого, улица погружена в безмолвие и лишь какие-то собаки задиристо лают во дворе напротив. Рей цепляется руками за прутья ограды, ощущая, как холодок волнения пробегает по позвоночнику, и в несколько ловких движений оказывается на участке, спрыгивая на неухоженный газон и вытирая перепачканные руки о куртку.

— Соло! — тихо окликает она его. — Бен! — уже громче.

Никто не отвечает, и лишь собаки начинают лаять ещё громче.

— Ладно, — шепчет Рей, приближаясь к дому и взбегая вверх по ступеням.

Она несколько мгновений смотрит на входную дверь и, выдыхая, подносит к ней кулак, несколько раз с силой ударяя по деревянной поверхности и тут же отдёргивая руку. Из дома не доносится ни единого звука, будто всё, что когда-либо было живым на этом участке, вымерло много лет назад. Рей хватается ладонью за прохладный металл дверной ручки и опускает вниз, толкая от себя. Дверь поддаётся, отворяясь и открывая проход в тёмный коридор, ничем не освещаемый.

— Бен! — в очередной раз вскрикивает она, заходя внутрь помещения.

Откуда-то, предположительно со стороны гостиной, доносится возня.

— Уф, — расслабляется она, — видимо, всё же дома.

— Рей, — его голос хриплый, будто он сам только что проснулся. — Это же ты?

В коридоре вспыхивает люстра, и она инстинктивно жмурится от непривычно яркого света.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — интересуется он уже более твёрдым голосом.

— Я… — Рей запинается, не зная, с чего начать разговор и чем оправдать своё внезапное появление.

Он совершенно не таков, каким она привыкла его видеть. Костюм заменили красные спортивные шорты и растянутое поло молочного цвета, отдающего в желтизну при электрическом свете. В этом одеянии он куда более более походит на тренера, чем обычно, но Рей думает вовсе не об этом, внимательно изучая его бледное лицо, на котором застыло какое-то меланхоличное, тоскливое выражение.

— Я просто пришла проведать, — находится она, в смущении опуская взгляд в пол.

— Проведала? — совершенно безэмоционально интересуется он, делая несколько шагов в её сторону.

— Да, — кивает Рей, всё ещё не поднимая головы. — Извини, у тебя просто дверь была не заперта.

— Я учту, — выдыхает Соло сквозь зубы, — и закрою за тобой.

— Даже не пригласишь выпить чаю? — возмущается она, делая решительный шаг ему навстречу.

— Не сегодня, — отрезает он.

Рей в растерянности смотрит по сторонам, точно это поможет найти какие-то зацепки, чтобы остаться. Ей очевидно не рады, чего, впрочем, следовало ожидать. Он подходит ещё ближе к двери, всем своим видом намекая, что ей пора. Что-то и в его голосе, и в его поступи кажется ей странным и при этом до крайности знакомым, и она инстинктивно принюхивается, когда он оказывается совсем близко. От него пахнет Шивом, а точнее — алкоголем. Рей не может спутать этот запах ни с чем. Она вздрагивает и, выходя из оцепенения, сокращает оставшееся расстояние между ними, цепляя его запястье своими тонкими пальцами.

— Бен, — шепчет она, заглядывая в его лицо, — всё в порядке?  
— Ты можешь, — он нарочито отчётливо выговаривает слова, — просто уйти?

Она конечно же может, но знает, что не уйдёт. Не в этот раз. Рей отпускает его запястье, ловким движением скидывает на пол куртку вместе с рюкзаком и, сопровождаемая его неодобрительным взглядом, пересекает коридор, проходя в гостиную. В нос ударяет запах виски, и она оглядывается по сторонам, обнаруживая початую бутылку и несколько грязных стаканов на журнальном столике, придвинутом к дивану. Он покорно следует за ней, хотя мог бы выставить сию секунду. Это обнадёживает. Рей внимательно оглядывает его пиршество ещё раз, замечая, что рядом с одним из стаканов лежит та самая фотография, о которой она его спрашивала несколько месяцев назад.

— Что-то случилось? — она повторяет свой вопрос, оборачиваясь к застывшему в дверном проёме Соло.

— Ничего, — отрезает он, заходя в комнату и присаживаясь на диван. — Вот, отмечаю.

— А есть что? — интересуется Рей, всё так же непрерывно взирая на него.

— Ну, как же, — он наполняет стакан и забирает его со стола, — день рождения как-никак.

— У тебя? — Рей в волнении припоминает, спрашивала ли она его когда-либо об этом.

— Нет, — Соло прикладывается губами к алкоголю и кивает в сторону журнального столика, — у него.

Рей, удивлённая, моргает несколько раз, оглядывая помещение, прежде чем до неё доходит, о ком идёт речь:

— У человека, который с тобой, на фотографии? — уточняет она.

Он не отвечает и осушает стакан, морщась и слегка отворачиваясь к окну, будто не хочет, чтобы она смотрела на него в этот момент.

— Твой друг? — спрашивает Рей, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

— Нет, — и тут же спохватывается. — Да, можно и так сказать.

— Где он сейчас? — она скорее всего знает ответ на свой вопрос, просто хочет убедиться.

— Мы перевозили самолёты, — издалека начинает Соло. — Однажды, когда мы стояли в порту, вьетконговцам[1] удалось пробраться на авианосец и заминировать. Он погиб. Утонул.

— А вы? — Рей подходит к дивану, с волнением слушая его.

— Я бросился спасать, не успел. Меня оглушило волной от другого устройства, и вот, — он очерчивает указательным пальцем шрам на правой щеке, — задело. Самого едва вытащили другие члены экипажа.

— Понятно, — она не знает, что ответить, ей действительно «понятно».

Рей ещё раз оборачивается на стол, бросая взгляд на бледного юношу с почти бесцветными глазами и чётко очерченными скулами на чёрно-белом снимке, и внутри вспыхивает какая-то эмоция. Вовсе не грусть, нет. Какое-то другое малознакомое чувство. Ей бы следовало сожалеть о его доле, но ей не нравится этот человек. «Странно судить о ком-то по фотографии», — упрекает она себя.

— С тех самых пор ты избегаешь воды? — сухо интересуется Рей.

— Да, — шепчет Соло, вперившись взглядом в стену.

Он выглядит потерянным и потерявшим одновременно. И, глядя на него сейчас, она с точностью может сказать, что он всегда выглядел так на её памяти. Просто все эти атрибуты: костюм, громогласный тренерский голос, Ford Torino горчичного цвета — как-то вписывали его в антураж маленького прибрежного калифорнийского городка. Ей хочется растрясти его, вывести из себя, заставить выразить хоть что-то кроме этой эмоции утраты, окутавшей всё пространство гостиной. Рей с уверенностью во взгляде подходит к столику, забирает с него виски, подносит ко рту и делает несколько глотков, с вызовом оборачиваясь к Соло. Он молчит, внимательно разглядывая стену. Она с усилием опускает бутыль на столешницу так, что дрожат стаканы — никакой реакции с его стороны.

— Бен! — ей приходится окликнуть его трижды, прежде чем он отрывает взгляд от стены и вновь обращает внимание на неё, протягивая руку за очередным стаканом.

Рей подходит к дивану и присаживается рядом с ним, бесцеремонно закидывая ноги на журнальный столик поверх фотографии, чтобы закрыть этот взгляд почти бесцветных глаз. Он причиняет ей дискомфорт. Соло вновь не обращает никакого внимания на её действия, погружённый в собственные мысли.

— Послушай!

Они вдвоём в комнате, да и вообще в доме, и он молчит, но Рей говорит так, будто ей приходится кого-то перекрикивать:

— Сколько лет назад это было?

— Почти десять, — он отвечает это с ощутимым усилием, будто и сам не верит.

— Может, — её голос наоборот твёрд, — стоит уже перестать отмечать его дни рождения?

Соло делает ещё один глоток виски и поворачивается к ней в удивлении, словно никогда и не помышлял о такой возможности.

— Не знаю, — качает он головой, — вроде уже традиция.

Рей вырывает стакан из его пальцев и ставит на стол с глухим стуком, забрызгивая собственные носки и злосчастную фотографию.

— Эй! — он вскакивает с дивана, слегка пошатываясь от выпитого алкоголя. — Ты чего?

Она, подначиваемая его эмоциональным порывом, задевает носком стакан, опрокидывая его, и с упоением наблюдает за тем, как янтарная жидкость растекается по чёрно-белому изображению. Он выхватывает фотографию из-под её ног, пытаясь вытереть изображение собственным поло, чем, разумеется, делает ещё хуже. Жидкость постепенно проникает в глянцевую бумагу, делая её шершавой.

— Ты… — рычит Соло не своим голосом, приближаясь к дивану.

Будь это Шив в таком состоянии, она бы давно уже сбежала, но сейчас Рей не двигается с места, с вызовом глядя на Бена. Он аккуратно кладёт испорченную фотографию на край стола и хватает её за запястье, стягивая с дивана.

— Какого чёрта, — хрипит он, — ты делаешь?

Рей и сама не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Она выдёргивает руку из его ослабевшей хватки и встаёт на ноги. Ярость бушует в его глазах лишь несколько секунд и вновь сменяется растерянностью. Соло опускается на диван, отворачиваясь от неё. Она смотрит на него, подмечая каждое движение.

— Прости, — шепчет Рей, присаживаясь рядом, — мне жаль.

Всё это, разумеется, наглая ложь. Ей вовсе не жаль. Но момент того требует. Слеза стекает по его щеке, очерчивая шрам, почти повторяя его контуры в своей траектории движения, и Рей задумчиво касается его лица, утирая влагу уже на подбородке. Он не отталкивает. Воодушевлённая, она перемещает ладонь чуть выше и касается пальцами его волос. Соло откидывается на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза, позволяя ей себя трогать. Она смотрит на его лицо, впервые замечая, что оно помимо пресловутого шрама испещрено множеством других более мелких порезов, давно затянувшихся, судя по побелевшим, почти незаметным рубцам. Рей ерошит его волосы, пока он лежит неподвижно, запрокинув голову. В какой-то момент ей кажется, что он уснул, но это не так, судя по дорожкам слёз, стекающих по его щекам. Она придвигается ещё ближе, почти вжимаясь коленом в его бедро и замечает небольшой след пореза, пересекающий контур полных губ. Повинуясь какому-то нелепому порыву, Рей опускает ладонь на его шею и, приподнимаясь на коленях, наклоняется, касаясь губами этого небольшого шрама. Соло лишь обдаёт её теплом своего дыхания, но не выдаёт никакой реакции, и она, смелея, захватывает его губы своими, проникая языком в полуоткрытый рот. Рей пробует виски с солью. Ей нравится. Она входит во вкус в тот самый момент, когда ей отвечают. Он распахивает глаза столь неожиданно, что она непроизвольно пытается отстраниться, но сильные мужские руки, прижимающие к себе её талию, не позволяют этого сделать.

— Бен! — его взгляд пугает.

Он смотрит не то на неё, не то сквозь неё. Рей не знает, куда он смотрит. Кого он видит? Его ладонь поднимается выше, задирая её футболку, и она едва не падает животом на его колени, вовремя успевая переставить ногу. Теперь она сидит на нём, обвивая бёдрами торс. Она никогда не делала этого ни с кем кроме Финна. Рей осторожно просовывает ладонь под его поло, касаясь пальцами дорожки волос внизу живота. Соло вновь запрокидывает голову назад и выдыхает, обдавая её алкогольными парами.

— Бен, — она вновь окликает его шёпотом и опять не получает никакой реакции.

Его пальцы медленно скользят вверх по её спине, задирая футболку уже почти до шеи, Рей нехотя вынимает руки из-под его поло, чтобы помочь стянуть с неё этот предмет одежды. Когда полосатая ткань оказывается где-то на журнальном столике, поверх запачканных стаканов, она понимает, что пути к отступлению, вероятно, уже нет. Рей окидывает взглядом его застывшую фигуру, лениво прижимающую её к себе. Соло всё так же лежит, запрокинув голову, и гладит её по спине. Её взгляд упирается в его шею, на которой выделяются несколько мелких отметин шрамов, хоть их и значительно меньше, чем на лице.

— Бен! — он снова не реагирует, будто погруженный в состояние транса.

Рей это уже порядком злит. Она наклоняется к нему и делает первое, что приходит в голову — кусает за кадык.

— Ауч! — он дёргается так, что ей едва удаётся на нём удержаться, и смотрит рассерженно и удивлённо.

Это совсем не похоже на то, что было с Финном, потому что это похоже вообще на чёрт знает что такое. Она не даёт ему времени на то, чтобы как-то среагировать, и вновь наклоняется, целуя место собственного укуса. У неё не то чтобы много опыта, но она отчётливо чувствует возбуждение, прижимаясь промежностью к его паху.

— Это всё ошибка, — наконец заговаривает Соло, когда она, опускаясь губами вниз, осторожно целует его ключицу.

— Да ты вообще кругом ошибаешься, — шепчет Рей ему в шею.

Он ничего не отвечает, помогая ей снять с него поло. Рей слегка отстраняется и скользит ладонью по его животу, играясь с завязками на шортах. Пронзительно-чёрные глаза смотрят на неё с интересом, но совсем не так, как смотрел Финн, а как-то более отстранённо, словно он смотрит кино, словно она его героиня. Она цепляет пальцами края шорт, и Соло кладёт свои ладони на её, помогая ей их приспустить. Рей обвивает пальцами основание члена и проводит рукой вверх, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. В глазах, подёрнутых пеленой опьянения, невозможно прочесть ни единой эмоции, но он одобрительно кивает. Она действует по наитию, инстинктивно, перемещая ладонь чуть выше, дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до головки, и ёрзая на его бёдрах от собственного возбуждения. Соло протягивает к ней руки, чтобы расстегнуть молнию, пока она осторожно массирует головку пальцами. Джинсы вместе с трусами отправляются куда-то к остальной одежде, на тот самый столик, и, лишь оказавшись голой промежностью на его бёдрах, Рей осознаёт всю степень своего возбуждения. Она осторожно направляет его, придерживая рукой основание члена. Он притягивает её к себе уже как-то более осознанно, точно слегка протрезвел, и запускает ладони в её волосы, расчёсывая пальцами пряди, будто пытаясь утешить:

— Тебя не должно быть здесь.

Рей это знает. Она опускается на него до упора, путаясь в собственных ощущениях: распирающе, горячо, приятно, горько. Соло подаётся бёдрами вперёд, будто хочет погрузиться в неё ещё глубже, Рей сдавленно охает, утыкаясь носом в его ключицу. Его руки, кажется, повсюду: очерчивают её ребра, трогают грудь, обнимают за плечи. Она поднимает голову, с надеждой заглядывая в его глаза, и вновь не обнаружившая в них ни единой эмоции. Руки-то здесь, сам он — неизвестно. Соло двигает бёдрами, отрывая их от дивана, и Рей дрожит на нём, пытаясь подстроиться под темп. Она запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, чтобы больше не видеть его совершенно отсутствующего выражения лица. Он такой же потерянный, что и полчаса назад, что и всегда. Она его не найдёт. Не здесь. Не так. Совершенно точно. Рей насаживается на него и с усилием царапает плечи своими короткими аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, чувствуя, как он то наполняет её, то снова выходит, слегка отрывая её тело от себя. Он наполняет её, а она совершенно пустая. Бывает и так. Рей распахивает веки и опускает голову, снова вглядываясь в его лицо. Не разреветься бы. Вот это был бы номер.

— Бен! — шепчет она, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Он лишь одобрительно похлопывает её по спине, опять погружаясь. Рей вздыхает, до боли закусывая губу и, слабея, утыкается лбом в его солнечное сплетение, больше не пытаясь сдержать слёз. Он толкается в неё ещё несколько раз, прежде чем осознаёт, что всё идёт не так.

— Рей! — он явно напуган.

«Ну хоть что-то», — почти злорадствует она, всхлипывая на его груди.

— Что случилось? — шепчет он, наконец отрывая её от себя и усаживая рядом на диван.

Да нет, всё просто прекрасно, не видишь что ли? Она утыкается лицом в собственные ладони, давясь всхлипами.

— Тебе больно?

Да, ей больно. Но он же явно не об этом.

— Всё в порядке, — сопит она.

И это тоже наглая ложь.

— Мне просто пора, дед будет волноваться.

Он ничего не отвечает, всё так же, голым, отворачиваясь от неё и отходя к окну.

— Не знаю, зачем ты вообще пришла.

Рей смотрит на него зверем. Ей хочется его ударить. Она спрыгивает с дивана, всё ещё всхлипывая, и впопыхах хватает с журнального столика собственную одежду, попутно бросая недобрый взгляд на кое-где пошедшую пузырями фотокарточку. Она одевается уже в коридоре, поднимает с пола куртку, рюкзак и распахивает дверь, слегка задерживаясь на пороге.

— У тебя не закрыто! — зачем-то напоминает она громким криком.

— Я понял! — доносится до неё из гостиной.

Рей накидывает рюкзак на плечо и поспешно сбегает по ступенькам вниз, будучи в полной уверенности, что ни черта он не понял.

***

Она дотрагивается пальцами бортика, выныривает и срывает с себя очки, хватая воздух ртом и переводя на него взгляд. Соло ничего не говорит, лишь одобрительно кивая и опуская к её лицу руку с секундомером. Они вообще мало разговаривают после случившегося месяц назад, несмотря на то, что проводят вместе почти всё свободное время. Рей кажется это странным. По нему — сложно судить. Она и не судит, просто готовится к соревнованиям с остервенением.

— Ещё раз? — интересуется Рей, когда он убирает секундомер в карман костюмных брюк.

— Да, — согласно кивает Соло, отходя к стене.

Рей вновь надевает очки, вылезает из бассейна, забирается на тумбу и принимает стартовую позицию. Боковым зрением сквозь запотевшие пластиковые стёкла она замечает, что он даже и не смотрит на неё. Соло даёт свисток, и она срывается с места резким прыжком. Гребок—поворот головы—вдох—погружение—гребок—выдох… Ничего нового. Просто набор движений, доведённый до автоматизма.

— Очень хорошо, — он ожидает у бортика, вновь поднося секундомер к её лицу. — Посмотри сама.

Ничего себе. Он заговаривает с ней первым. Значит, действительно доволен. 

— 1.04,6 — зачитывает она с секундомера, щурясь. — Что ж, действительно, неплохо.

— Думаю, — он вновь отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, — на сегодня с тебя хватит. Лучше побереги силы, чтобы отмечать победу.

— Бросьте, мистер Соло, — Рей вылезает из воды и направляется за полотенцем, — вряд ли вы будете за меня болеть.

— Почему это? — он звучит крайне удивлённо.

— Потому что, если я выиграю, вам придётся выполнить своё обещание и отправиться со мной сёрфить, — напоминает она об их давнишнем пари.

Рей забирает полотенце и направляется в раздевалку крайне довольная собой.

***

Ветер треплет её волосы, пока она, щурясь под майским солнцем, разглядывает финальные протоколы соревнований, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить собственное призовое место.

— Почему ты во время награждения стояла на пьедестале боком? — с усмешкой интересуется Соло, приближаясь к ней.

— Не знаю, — разводит руками Рей, — растерялась. Вон, даже цветы подарили.

Она зачем-то демонстрирует ему небольшой букет, перевязанный голубой лентой.

— Пора ехать, — замечает он. — Как будешь отмечать?

— Да никак, — Рей отходит от вывешенных на здании бассейна протоколов и направляется за ним в сторону парковки. — Начну собирать вещи в колледж.

— Почему? — уточняет Соло.

— Потому что не хочу, — отрезает она.

Рей забирается в машину и тут же включает радио. Путь до Салинаса предстоит не то чтобы долгий, но довольно скучный, учитывая то, что Соло с недавних пор предпочитает не вступать с ней в продолжительные диалоги. .

_«Angie, Angie_

_When will those clouds all disappear?_

_Angie, Angie_

_Where will it lead us from here?» [2]_

Она закрывает глаза и отдаётся голосу Джаггера, льющемуся из магнитолы.

— Голодна? — интересуется Соло, когда они уже выезжают на трассу, ведущую в пригород.

— Как волк, — соглашается Рей, — а что?

— Мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь, — тараторит он, — если хочешь.

Она на секунду задумывается.

— Да, пожалуй, — отвечает Рей, слегка приглушая музыку, — кофейня на пляже. Сезон начался, должны были уже открыть.

— Почему она? — Соло переводит на неё удивлённый взгляд. — В городе много куда более интересных заведений.

— Нуууу, — тянет Рей, — мне нравится. Я раньше часто там бывала с другом.

— Хорошо, — он не спорит, внимательно глядя в зеркало заднего вида и разворачивая машину.

Они молча сидят под выжженным солнцем зонтом, наблюдая, как ветер разбрасывает салфетки вокруг стола. Рей погружает картофель-фри в кетчуп, пачкая пальцы, и подносит ко рту. Соло пьёт американо, отвернувшись в сторону залива.

— Хорошая погода, — замечает она.

— Ветрено, — морщится он, поворачиваясь к подошедшему к ним официанту.

Рей слизывает кетчуп с пальцев, пока Соло расписывается в чековой книжке.

— Для сёрфинга самое то.

— Что? — он вздрагивает, накрывая листок стаканом, чтобы тот не улетел. — Рей, я не могу.

— Зато я могу, — подмигивает она ему и вскакивает со стула, направляясь в сторону сёрф-лагеря.

Рей бежит почти вприпрыжку, попутно выуживая из заднего кармана джинсовых шорт несколько смятых купюр, чтобы оставить залог.

— Помочь? — интересуется он, скептически наблюдая за тем, как она возвращается к столику, таща на себе огромную доску.

— Да, — кивает она, бросая ту на песок. — До следующего пляжа, там более пустынно.

Он выглядит крайне недовольным, бредя по песку в своём костюме и ботинках с доской для сёрфинга под мышкой:

— Долго ещё?

— Опускай.

На пляже действительно никого, что вполне устраивает Рей. Она снимает с себя футболку, вручая ему, и остаётся в спортивном купальнике и джинсовых шортах. Соло отступает подальше от воды и наконец снимает с себя ботинки и носки, покрытые песком.

— Я всего разок, — бросает она, подтаскивая доску ближе к океану.

Волны сегодня не слишком сильные, вполне сносные для её опыта катания. Рей поднимает лиш[3] с песка, цепляет его за ногу, пододвигает сёрф ещё ближе к океану, ложится на него животом и начинает усиленно грести от линии прибоя. Несколько раз она оборачивается на Соло, который всё так же неподвижно сидит на берегу, глядя ей вслед. Рей гребёт и гребёт, преодолевая мелкие барашки волн, пока не оказывается на достаточном удалении от берега. Наконец чувствуя приближение волны, она ускоряется, двигаясь все быстрее, и плавно приподнимается, прогибаясь в спине и выставляя левую ногу в стойку. Волна захлёстывает её, сбивая с ног, и Рей оказывается в воде, едва успевая вынырнуть, чтобы захватить достаточно воздуха ртом, прежде чем её накрывает ещё одна. Лиш отстёгивается от ноги, отплывая вместе с доской к берегу. Рей судорожно гребёт за ним, совершенно не разбирая, куда плывёт, её окатывает ещё одной волной, и тут же — следующей. Воздуха в лёгких остаётся катастрофически мало. Вода достаточно прохладная, не более восемнадцати градусов. Она усиленно гребёт к берегу и почти выныривает из воды, когда её опять оттаскивает назад очередной волной. В этот самый момент Рей чувствует, как её подхватывают чьи-то руки, с усилием выталкивая из воды наверх, и она успевает сделать спасительный глоток воздуха прежде, чем её снова накрывает.

Она сидит на берегу и глубоко дышит, обернувшись в сторону океана и глядя на то, какими мелкими становятся эти самые волны, которые только что едва её не поглотили, у линии прибоя. Соло, стоя рядом, сдирает с себя насквозь мокрые костюмные брюки, чертыхаясь.

— Не наглоталась? — бормочет он, недовольно глядя на неё.

— Нет, — отрицательно мотает головой Рей.

— Чёртова ты, — продолжает возмущаться Соло, — и чёртов кусок пенопласта.

Он зачем-то пинает многострадальную доску, вынесенную прибоем на берег.

— Эй, — Рей приподнимается на ноги, проверяя, не кружится ли голова, — я, между прочим, внесла за неё залог.

— Да плевать, — хрипит он, выжимая брюки на песок.

Она делает несколько неуверенных шагов, подходит вплотную, прижимаясь щекой к мокрой майке, обвивает руками широкий торс и извинительно смотрит на него. Соло глубоко вздыхает и неловко обнимает её за плечи, роняя на песок брюки. Рей переводит взгляд на океан, как никогда уверенная в том, что спасение утопающих — дело, конечно же, не рук.

Примечания:

[1] Вьетнамские коммунисты.  
[2] Angie - песня группы The Rolling Stones, выпущена в 1973 г.  
[3] Страховочный элемент снаряжения сёрфера, предназначенный на крепления борда к ноге.


End file.
